To Save a Life
by angel-silvereyes
Summary: Exsor of Organization 13. Just when she starts to feel like she has a heart differences in the Organization send her world in a downward spiral. Can she save the one she thinks she loves? Axel.OC R&R!
1. Drowning Fish

**Authors Note:** OK, kind of a weird start, but I had to introduce the characters. I have such wonderful plans for this story…. It's just getting there. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Thanks, please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just my original character Exsor.

* * *

"Exsor, concentrate!" Xaldin yelled, sending forward a burst of high powered wind with his lances.

Exsor twisted away, doing a graceful back flip to avoid the wind. Pulling a long dagger from its sheath Exsor thrust it forward at an angle, sending a jet of wind flying toward Xaldin. Xaldin easily blocked the wind with one of his lances, not even a hair on his head twitched.

"To obvious!" He yelled, sending a lance flying at Exsor, a stream of wind following in its wake.

Gripping the dagger tightly Exsor clipped Xaldin's lance in such a way that it spun around the daggers blade and ended up in Exsor's free hand. But, not seeing the wind behind the lance, Exsor was blasted back into the wall. Gasping for breath Exsor stood back up slowly and tossed the lance back to Xaldin.

Xaldin sighed heavily as he walked toward Exsor. "You're not learning anything." He growled, snatching the lance from the air. "The least you could do is learn from past mistakes, that's the third time I've gotten you with that move."

Exsor chuckled. "You're too uptight, loosen up some." Pushing back the black Organization hood Exsor brushed away long white blonde bangs.

"You don't take anything seriously, how do you expect to gain a heart if you can't even fight?" With that Xaldin stalked away.

Frowning slightly Exsor tucked away her dagger, blowing at the strands of black tipped hair that had fallen back into her face. Then with a shrug she smiled and walked after Xaldin, her walk long and graceful. She entered a room off of a long hallway and was instantly greeted by two of her friends.

"Hey, Exsor! How's it goin'?"

"What's up?"

Exsor beamed at both Demyx and Axel, flopping herself down onto a high backed chair.

"I'm ok, what's up with you guys? Still trying to outsmart each other in that stupid game of yours?"

Demyx smirked. "Nah, I've already beasted him, he just won't admit it."

"No way man, you know I won, let's see, what was it you said? 'Wow Axel, you really are the smartest in the Organization; I should listen to you more often.'"

Both Demyx and Exsor snorted at the same time.

"You? Smart?" Exsor started to laugh loudly, her head held back for added drama, Demyx copying her exactly.

Axel frowned. "What? I'm not stupid if that's what you're getting at." He sounded slightly hurt.

Exsor patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, we know you're not stupid." She stood up and strutted around, acting like Axel, an overly dramatic smirk on her face. She spoke in a deeper voice, actually getting close to sounding like Axel. "Hey, Exsor, did you know that I once saved a fish from drowning?" Exsor changed back to her voice. "Oh really Axel? That's… um…" She went back to Axel's. "Heroic? Yeah, I know. It was just floating there, not swimming, so I picked it up and set it on the ground. It started to flip around; I think it was thanking me…. I don't speak fish though."

Demyx was rolling back and forth on his seat, laughing so hard no sound was coming out.

Axel darkened slightly. "Hey, you know I was only joking that day."

Exsor raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really now? You sure sounded proud of yourself."

Axel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, not looking at either of his friends. Exsor walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, lighten up man, don't take it so personally."

Smiling at Axel Exsor plopped her self back down in her chair, crossing her legs and looking up at the ceiling, her arms back, holding her weight.

"So how did practice go?" Demyx asked, cleaning his sitar lazily.

"Not good at all." Exsor sighed. "I think Xaldin wants me to be as good as him." She raised her hands up in defeat. "Everyone knows I'll never be that good."

Demyx nodded in understanding. "Well don't fret over it… wait, what am I saying? It's Exsor I'm talking to; she's never anything but happy and hyper."

Exsor beamed at Demyx. "Yep! That's me!" She bounced up and down in her seat. "Hyper, hyper, hyper!"

Axel chuckled. "Man, we need something to do. It's been months since we've gone on a mission."

Demyx shook his head. "Nah man, the longer we can just sit around the better. I don't like field work."

"You're pitiful dude." Axel leaned his back against the almost overly bright white wall; he swept a gloved hand over the room. "There's nothing interesting about this place."

"Careful what you say." Demyx muttered. "I heard Xemnas awoke the Key blade bearer."

Axel punched the air in triumph, his sulky mood forgotten. "That can only mean action!"

Exsor shook her head at Axel. "Well I hope you have fun out there."

"What, you don't want any action?" Axel asked, cocking his head to one side.

Exsor shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me either way, but I know Xaldin will tell Xemnas I'm not good enough for field missions."

"You never know." He jumped down next to Exsor, putting an arm over her shoulder and sweeping a hand across the room again, this time more dramatically. "It might be you and me, two of the best from the Organization, fighting for our hearts, quite literally actually, and winning every battle sent our way!"

Exsor chuckled and pushed Axel away. "You need a life dude."

As if he didn't hear Exsor Axel frowned in thought. "I wonder why they woke him up… maybe Xemnas has finally decided to get things underway…"

Demyx caught Exsor's eye and smacked himself on the forehead as if to say _"Duh!" _Exsor coughed, trying to hide her laugh.

"And that means we'll have our hearts soon!" Axel did a little dance.

It was too much for Exsor to stand, she burst out laughing again. "Hey, Axel!" She said in between laughs. "Don't ever quit your day job."

"Yeah dude, dancing's not your thing."

Axel frowned and ran over to Demyx, giving him a not so soft pat on the head. "It's alright Demyx, I know your jealous of my skills, you don't have to pretend any more."

The World That Never Was practically throbbed with their laughter. While three other people, close friends that had been separated for almost a year, started on a journey that would lead them onto the other three's path more then once.


	2. Questioning the Boss

**Authors Note – **Sorry if you think this story is starting out a bit dull. I'm trying to write a story that goes with the original story line of Kingdom Hearts, it's a bit harder then I thought it would be. I promise things will pick up soon. Please give me constructive criticism, it's very much appreciated, this is only my second KH fanfic, so I might mess up a name or two. Anywho, enough of the rambling, enjoy the chapter. Oh, and thanks for the review Lily, I'll definetly take what you said into consideration.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"What do you want?" Xemnas stood in his private quarters, his back to Xaldin and Xigbar. He was looking out of his wall sized window, watching the stars in the sky, waiting.

"We have a few questions." Xigbar said, helping himself to a seat at the large white circular table in the center of the room.

"That was obvious when you walked into my room." Xemnas muttered, turning away from his window.

Xaldin frowned, he remained standing, he wasn't going to get on Xemnas' bad side.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked, talking as if he had been interrupted from something important.

"We want to know why you've kept Exsor." Xigbar said bluntly. "It's not like she's the strongest one in the Organization, hell, in my opinion she's the weakest."

Xemnas nodded in understanding. He walked back to his window and started to look out again, his hands behind his back. "What does she harm?" He asked after a moment.

It was Xaldin's turn to talk. "She's not serious about anything; she's always goofing off and making a fool of herself. She's getting no where with my training, she has no drive or ambition."

"I see." Xemnas was quiet for a moment. "She brings life into this castle, makes it bearable to live in."

"But she distracts the others; they aren't as centered as they were before she came along." Xigbar said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why do you want her gone so badly, Xigbar?" Xemnas asked, turning back to his second in command.

"She's a distraction! She's not worth the Organizations time!"

Xemnas nodded as if what he had thought had been confirmed. "What about you, Xaldin? Why do you want her gone?"

Xaldin cleared his throat. "She's not strong enough in my opinion. She shows no interest in getting a heart."

Once again Xemnas nodded. "Or could it be you're jealous?" He asked softly.

Xaldin flared up. "Jealous? Of what?"

"She has your element, are you afraid she'll surpass you?"

"Of course not! She's far below my level, she'll never be good enough!"

Xemnas sighed. "Xaldin, you're as easy to read as an open book."

Xaldin frowned deeply.

"I think I'll over take her training from now on, if she's such a burden to you." Xemnas said, once again turning back to his window.

Before Xaldin or Xigbar could protest Xemnas gruffly dismissed them in such a voice that clearly said argument was futile. Once they were both gone, the door being slammed a bit harder then need be, Xemnas sat down in a char, his brow furrowed in thought. After a moment he cleared his mind and called for Saix.

"You called?" Saix asked a few seconds latter, materializing out of a dark portal.

"Bring me Exsor; I need to speak with her." Xemnas never looked up at Saix.

Saix bowed and backed back thorough the portal. Only to come back in a matter of seconds, Exsor by his side.

Xemnas waved Saix away with his hand and motioned for Exsor to sit. Once she was seated, an uncomfortable look in her eyes, Xemnas spoke.

"Why are you here, Exsor?"

"I'm not sure master, Saix just told me you wanted to talk to me." Exsor shifted in her chair, she never felt comfortable in Xemnas' presence.

Xemnas shook his head. "No, I meant, why are you here in the Organization?"

Exsor thought for a moment. "Well, to get a heart I guess."

"You guess?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I want a heart, but I'm having fun here, in this castle."

"Are you afraid that if we all got hearts that would change?" Xemnas was very good at reading people's silent thoughts.

Exsor nodded slowly, ashamed that she was so easy to read.

"Why don't you train harder?" Xemnas asked, changing the subject.

"I do train hard! It's just, I don't really like fighting."

_Great, I have two Zexions'. _Xemnas thought. "Why not?"

Exsor shrugged. "I just don't like it; I don't want to hurt people to get what I want."

Xemnas nodded. "You lack focus Exsor." He stood up and started to pace slowly. "You're in the Organization, and that means you have to fight."

Exsor looked at her hands and nodded.

"I've relieved Xaldin of your training."

Exsor looked up, a spark of happiness in her eyes.

"I'll be taking it over."

The happiness gave way to dread.

"I want to see you everyday at noon, in the training arena, no excuses accepted." Xemnas turned to look at Exsor, his voice grew a bit harder. "I can't have slackers in my midst." He was silent for a moment. "You're dismissed." He said, turning his back on her. "And use a dark portal; I don't want to see you walking to your destinations anymore."

Exsor nodded, even thought she knew he couldn't see her, and then stood up, and after a moment of struggling, opened a dark portal and disappeared.

Xemnas sighed. He would keep Exsor in the Organization, she held far more potential then even he knew, she just needed guidance and a firm hand. Xemnas watched as a group of glowing hearts floated up into the sky. He smirked. _Well it seems our little key bearer is back to work. _He closed his eyes and let his mind wander over the things that were yet to come. _Yes, it's going to be an interesting few months ahead of us all._


	3. Departure

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would be rich… and sadly, I am not.

* * *

Staring at the bright white walls of her bedroom Exsor allowed her feet to dangle over the edge of her bed. She had just gotten back from training with Xemnas. She wished Xaldin was still training her. Xemnas had her going over the basics of controlling her element until she could lift herself from the ground with the tiniest amount of wind; it was well into the night before Xemnas was content with her progress. Exsor sighed softly as she pulled off her boots, she had missed the game between Axel and Demyx because of the training, and she had promised Axel she would be there.

"He's going to be so mad at me." Exsor muttered, tossing her shoes into the corner.

Laying back onto her bed Exsor looked up at the overly white ceiling, her hands behind her head. Xemnas always said that a Nobody couldn't have feelings, that without a heart emotions were nonexistent. If that were so then why did Exsor feel tears burn at the corner of her eyes? Drawing in a deep breath Exsor wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, why was she upset like this? Granted she was tired, dead tired to be precise, every muscle in her body ached, and she had a harsh headache just behind her eyes. That was probably it, she was mentally exhausted, and her tears were from the pain of the headache, nothing more. Drawing in another shaky breath Exsor rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, willing the pain in her chest to go away.

99

"What happened last night? You didn't come to see the game." Demyx pulled a plate of bacon his way, helping himself to generous portions.

"I had to train." Exsor answered, taking a small bite of her biscuit.

"Rittakdemygubeanywa." Axel said, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed loudly and tried again. "It's ok, Demyx was beasted any way."

Demyx leaned forward and whispered to Exsor, pointing his fork at Axel. "He's lying, I beat him fare and square."

Axel chuckled, his mouth full again, and shook his head. But this time he had the decency to swallow his food before he spoke. "Nah, he's just in denial."

Frowning Demyx pulled back his fork and went to thrust it toward Axel, only to get it stuck in his hair. Grumbling foul words Demyx tried to untangle the fork, his eyes going cross as he tried to see what he was doing.

Axel started to laugh, only to choke on the food in his mouth. Exsor was laughing, hitting Axel on the back to help him get over his choking slash laughing spell. Finally clear of the food Axel beat the table with his fist, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Oh man! Don't ever do that again! At least not at the breakfast table, it's difficult to laugh and choke at the same time!"

"I would imagine so." Demyx muttered, finally giving up on untangling the fork with out hurting his hair. With a vicious yank the fork was lose, along with a clump of Demyx's hair. Rubbing his scalp Demyx threw the fork over his shoulder. "Man, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Aw, did poor ikle Demyx ruin his perfect hair?" Axel asked, putting on a motherly voice.

"Shut it." Demyx scowled at Axel. "That really did hurt."

The three ate in silence for a while, Demyx and Exsor eating slowly, savoring their food, while Axel shoveled it all down as if it would all disappear and second.

"Why were you training that long yesterday?" Demyx asked after he had finished his food.

Exsor sighed. "Xemnas wouldn't let me go until I was doing everything he wanted perfectly."

"Xemnas?" Axel and Demyx asked in unison, Axel's fork halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Xemnas is training me now."

"What happened to Xaldin?" Axel asked, watching as the eggs on his fork fell back onto the plate.

"I don't know, Xemnas just said he'd be training me from now on." Exsor pushed her plate away from her, half of her food still on it.

Axel grabbed her plate and started eating again. "Well, you do know that Xaldin was sent to Beast's Castle this morning?"

"No, I didn't know that." Exsor said, taking interest in their new subject.

"Yeah, and Luxord went to Port Royal yesterday." Demyx was watching Axel eat, a slightly grossed look on his face.

Exsor nodded. "I guess things are going to start picking up around here."

As if on cue Xigbar walked up to the table, he nodded to Axel in greeting but sweetly ignored Exsor. "Xemnas wants you to go to Olympus Coliseum Demyx."

Demyx frowned. "What's my mission?" He stood up and turned from Axel and Exsor.

"Collect the Underworld stone…" Xigbar's voice was lost as he and Demyx left the room.

"Nice good bye there man." Axel said, a frown on his face.

Exsor shrugged. "He'll be back soon." She said confidently, looking at the closed door that Demyx had just exited from.

Axel didn't look so sure, he shrugged and dropped his fork onto his plate; there wasn't anymore food for him to eat. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked Exsor, waiting until she had stood up before he started for the door.

"I don't know, but at noon I have to meet Xemnas for training."

"Dude, you were training, like, all night long!" Axel looked slightly ticked off.

"I know, but Xemnas said every day at noon."

"Gosh man, I'm glad I'm not you."

"Yeah well I'm glad I'm not you. If I ate that much food I'd explode!"

Axel chuckled. "It's a special talent. Not everyone can have it."

Exsor rolled her eyes then sighed. "Let's see, it's only: You, me, Saix, Xigbar, and Xemnas. God, it's going to be a boring day."

"Tell me about it man… Hey! How about I teach you how to play that game of mine?" Axel was looking at Exsor with a puppy dog look; he even stuck out his bottom lip.

Exsor laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Ha! You'll love it, it's sooo much fun!" With that Axel ran off, dragging Exsor behind him by the wrist.


	4. To Twilight Town

"You're late." Xemnas stated, his voice held no emotion, as usual.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Exsor said, panting slightly from the run she had just taken.

"No excuses." Xemnas held out his hand. "Put this on."

Exsor took the black cloth from Xemnas' hand and looked at it closely. "What is it?" She asked.

"A blindfold, now put it on."

Exsor did as she was told, tying it tightly under her long hair.

"Learn to see without your eyes, you'll come to find things are a lot clearer that way." Xemnas held up his hand in front of Exsor's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Exsor frowned. "How am I supposed to know sir? I can't see."

"Sense the space around you, let your mind do the seeing."

Her brow furrowed in concentration Exsor let her mind blank out, then focused it on Xemnas' hand, which she was sure was just in front of her.

"Two…?"

"Three." Xemnas changed the number from three to five. "Try again. Clear your mind, then say the first number that pops up into your head."

"…five…"

"There, now again."

It wasn't long before Exsor had the drill down packed. It came surprisingly easily once she got the hang of it.

"Now, what kind of weapon am I holding behind my back?" Xemnas stood with his hands behind his back, waiting.

"Your two red blades." Exsor stated confidently.

"Wrong. Your dagger."

Exsor's hands went to the sheath inside her Organization coat, her dagger wasn't there. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"You'll learn in time." Xemnas tossed the dagger back towards Exsor.

Without really thinking Exsor caught the dagger deftly, slipping it back into her coat.

"Good. Now I want you to take that blade back out and practice the basic stances."

It went on like that for three hours, Exsor's arms starting to sting from the unaccustomed exercise. Finally Xemnas said that was good enough and she were allowed to take the blindfold off, her eyes squinting against the brightness of the walls.

"I'll be sending your friend Axel on a mission in two days." Xemnas said, watching Exsor's response.

"Where to?"

Xemnas shrugged. "To wherever the key bearer is. Probably to Twilight Town."

Exsor didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. She would be alone in two days, her one remaining friend going off on some exciting mission. She would be stuck here, training with Xemnas, the monotony of the days driving her to the brink of insanity.

"I was contemplating sending you along with him."

Exsor's thoughts broke apart. "R-really? Why?"

Xemnas turned his back to her, walking toward the doors. "You need the experience."

Exsor watched as Xemnas left, she was actually being trusted with a mission. But the rational part of her mind reminded her that she was going along side Axel, it wasn't like she was going on a mission alone. Exsor sighed; well it was a step forward at least. Drawing up a dark portal Exsor exited the training arena and headed through the darkness toward Axel's room. Once she stepped out of the dark portal Exsor was face to face with Xaldin.

He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. He stood still, looking down at her, a slight frown on his face. It seemed he was thinking of what to do. Exsor took a step back when he walked forward. But he ignored her, brushing roughly past her to enter the dark portal he had just brought up. When he had left Exsor turned to look at Axel.

"What was he doing here? I thought he was on a mission at Beast's Castle." Exsor looked questionably at Axel.

Axel was standing by his bed, his deep green eyes staring at the place Xaldin had just disappeared from. There was a frown on his face, and he didn't act like he had heard Exsor.

"Axel?" Exsor took a step toward Axel, holding out a hand to touch his shoulder.

Moving away from her touch Axel turned his eyes from the wall. "He just had to tell me something." Axel muttered, turning his back to Exsor.

Exsor frowned but didn't push the subject; it was Axel's business, not hers. "Guess what man!"

"What?" Axel asked, his voice was quiet, as if he wasn't really listening to Exsor.

"Xemnas said you'd be going on a mission to Twilight Town!" Exsor was trying to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Great." Axel muttered, flopping down on the edge of his bed.

Exsor blinked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Axel, what's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern, Axel was always out going and full of himself, she had never seen him act like this before.

"Nothing's wrong Exsor, just leave me alone, ok?" Axel sounded frustrated with her.

"Fine, talk to me when you're in a better mood!" Exsor exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

She stalked down the hall toward her room, she had been so excited about a mission, and now she didn't want to go on it. Not with Axel acting like that. What did Xaldin say to upset Axel so much? Exsor shook her head, she'd probably never know.

* * *

Two days passed uneventfully. Xemnas said nothing more of the mission, but he stepped up Exsor's training, teaching her fighting techniques with blades and with only her element. She hadn't seen Axel since that day with Xaldin, but she wasn't too upset over it, she was actually having fun with her training. She hadn't ever thought there were so many ways to use the little bit of power she had. Xemnas was pleased with her; at least she liked to think so. The last of their training sessions ended with Exsor doing rather well in a sparing battle with Xemnas. It was on the night of the second day that Xemnas called for Axel and Exsor in his private study.

"Roxas is currently on his way to Twilight Town, I want you two to meet him there."

Exsor cast a glance out of the corner of her eye at Axel. His face was set in an unemotional mask; he hadn't gotten over his bad mood.

"All I want you two to do is pester him a bit, follow him, and report to me what he's up to." Xemnas linked his fingers over his desk. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Exsor said, Axel only nodded.

"I want a report every fourth night. I don't care from which of you. Now go!"

Axel opened a dark portal and disappeared. Just as Exsor was about to do the same Xemnas stopped her.

"Don't forget the mission Exsor, this isn't a picnic. I expect you to be 100 percent dedicated to it."

Exsor bowed. "I will be sir." When Xemnas didn't say any more Exsor walked through her portal and headed toward Twilight Town.


	5. Good Or Evil

Stepping out of her portal Exsor quickly sealed it closed and looked around her. She was standing in a sparsely wooded area, the grass under her boots thick and green. Catching movement to her left Exsor turned around to see Axel headed through the woods. She quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Axel pointed in front of him. Looking that way Exsor could just make out the wrought iron gates of some kind of house. As they neared it Exsor could see a huge brick mansion behind the gates.

"It's been deserted for some time now, I believe the other one was destroyed by Roxas…" Axel pushed open the gates, closing and locking them back after Exsor had entered.

"Is Roxas the reason you're in such a bad mood?" Exsor asked as they walked up the path to the front door.

Axel didn't answer for a moment, Exsor was about to speak again when he finally answered her.

"I haven't seen him for a long time. I know it's not going to be the real Roxas, but still…"

Exsor nodded in understanding. They were now standing in a huge room with a stairway that wrapped around the walls to the second floor. Exsor looked around her and had to agree with Axel, this place had to have been deserted for a while now. There was debree everywhere, ripped books, broken vases, light fixtures, paintings, and things Exsor couldn't identify, they were torn up so bad.

"We'll be staying here when we're not following Roxas around." Axel started up one of the flights of stairs to the left, walking slowly, his gloved hand leaving a trail in the dust of the wood railing.

Following close behind Exsor walked with her head down, watching what she could only guess used to be a rich red rug, pass away under her feet. "You miss your best friend…" Exsor muttered.

When she ran into the back of Axel Exsor stopped and took a stumbling step backwards. At first she thought Axel had stopped because of what she has said, but she saw that he was in front of a wooden door, messing with the lock until the door squeaked open. Inside the room was a bright white blue, reminding Exsor of Castle Oblivion. Axel walked in and took a seat at a large white table in the center of the room. There were sketches pinned to the wall. Exsor did a circuit around the room, looking closely at every sketch.

"These look like Naminee's." Exsor said, stopping to look closer at a picture of two Organization members, one with spiky blond hair and the other with spiky red, it was obvious who they were.

"Yeah, Naminee used to stay here." Axel leaned back in his chair and put his booted feet up onto the table, his chair balancing on two legs.

Exsor sat down on the other end of the table, pulling her feet up under her. They sat in silence for a long moment, the only sound heard was the far off twitting of birds. Sighing softly Exsor put her head down onto the table, letting the cold of the table touch her warm forehead.

"Axel." She muttered, her voice barely heard because of her position.

"Hmm?" Axel was looking out of the huge window of the room, watching the curtains blow slightly from an unknown draft.

"Are we evil?"

Axel turned from his window watching and put his chair back down on all fours. "What?" He asked, he wasn't sure if he had heard right.

Exsor looked up, her forehead slightly red from the pressure of the table. "Are we evil?"

"Why do you ask that?" Axel put his feet back onto the floor, stretching them under the table.

Exsor shrugged. "It's just, Roxas is good, right? And Maleficent is evil… she controls the Heartless. We control the Nobodies, does that make us evil?"

Axel thought for a moment then spoke slowly, as if thinking of the right words to say. "A tornado kills lots of people, it destroys many homes, reeks havoc everywhere it goes… but would you call it evil?"

"No, it's a force of nature…"

"Then what would you call it?"

Exsor thought. "I don't know, it just…. Is…"

"Exactly, it's neither good nor evil." He was silent for a moment more. "It's like us… we just… are."

Exsor thought about what Axel said for a long moment, mulling it over in her mind. It made sense, but it seemed so…. depressing, to just be. But with a pang of quilt Exsor remembered that that was exactly what Axel and she were. They weren't supposed to truly exist, they weren't… natural.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Axel asked, looking closely at Exsor.

She shrugged. "I've just always heard people talk about how there was always good and evil, that there had to be both in the worlds for everything to be balanced. And I was just wondering where we fell into it all."

"We don't really fall into it…" Axel was talking more to himself then to Exsor. "We aren't meant to be…"

"How can that be? How is it that you and I don't exist? We're right here, talking to each other!" Exsor felt like the she had been betrayed, by what, she wasn't sure. She just couldn't grasp it all, it was a cruel trick of nature, for her to exist with out truly living at all.

Axel shook his head sadly. "I don't know Exsor, I just don't know."

Exsor stood up and walked over to the window, pushing the curtains back roughly so that she could see through them. She heard Axel stand up, saw his reflection in the window, as he walked over to her. His hand fell onto her shoulder as he stood beside her, looking out over the mansion grounds. Without really thinking Exsor put her hand over his.

"We do exist… at least I believe so. We just lack a heart, that's what we need to make us whole." Axel looked down at Exsor, even though he had gloves on he could feel the soft touch of her hand. Looking closely at her face Axel saw a shimmering tear streak down her pale face. On impulse he turned her around and held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He stroked her hair slowly, fully conscious of her head on his chest.

"Exsor, what's wrong?" He murmured.

She shook her head back and forth. "Maybe… we don't need hearts to be whole. What if we already have hearts? What if this all just a lie?"

Axel rested his chin on Exsor's head. He was actually contemplating what she said. If he didn't have a heart, then why did he feel such a strong urge to comfort her, to hold her close, never to let her go again? It was true, he didn't know if he had a heart or not, he had just believed Xemnas when he had said he didn't have a heart. Was it all a lie?

"I don't know…" Axel trailed off when he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. Cursing softly in his head he turned to see clearly. "We have company Exsor, it looks like Roxas is finally here."

Exsor took her head off of Axel's chest and turned to look the way he was. Sure enough, there were six people walking toward the mansion gates, one practically the spiting image of Roxas. She sighed.

"I guess it's time to carry out our orders…"

"Yeah…" Axel reluctantly let go of Exsor, his arms dropping to his side pitifully.

"There's no time like the present to figure things out." Exsor said, opening a dark portal.

Axel nodded in understanding and followed her through the portal.


	6. Meeting at the Gate

Exsor stepped out of the dark portal just in front of the iron gates, Axel right behind her. Both of them had their hoods up, hiding their facial features. Exsor quickly looked over the group of kids in front of her. There was Roxas, Donald, Goofy, a short fat kid, a tall blond kid, and a brown headed girl.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, drawing his key blade and taking up a fighting stance.

"Roxas, long time no see." Axel pushed down his hood, letting all his red hair fall back.

"Who's Roxas? My names Sora!"

"Sure it is." Axel had a pained look in his eyes, but Exsor was the only one who saw it. "How's it been goin' for ya man?"

Roxas didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to attack or if he should answer.

"They're from the Organization Sora!" Donald quacked, holding his wand out.

"What did you do to Kairi?" Roxas demanded.

"Never heard of her man." Axel shrugged.

"Tell me what you did with her! I need to know!" Roxas looked on the verge of tears.

Exsor tried to stop the sympathy she felt for Roxas.

"Look man, I've never heard of the chick!" Axel sounded slightly frustrated.

"Someone in the Organization took her! Don't even try to act like you don't know!" It was the tall blonde kid that had spoken, he had his hand balled up in a fist.

Axel held up his hands. "No acting here man. Look, I'm sorry to hear about your little friend getting lost, but that's none of my concern. Why did you leave Roxas?"

Roxas held up the key blade as if he were about to attack. "I'm not Roxas so stop calling me that!"

Axel sighed. "Man, we used to be best friends… but I guess you're not coming back."

Exsor took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on Axel's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, remember what we're here for."

Axel nodded and recomposed himself. "So, Roxas, looks like you've been doin' good for yourself man. Hope them Heartless haven't been too much trouble for ya."

Donald stepped forward. "His names Sora! Sora!"

"He'll always be Roxas to me." Axel said with a shrug.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked uncertainly, something held him back from attack Axel.

"Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"What do you want, Axel." Roxas asked.

"What do I want?" Axel shrugged again. "I want a lot of things, but I doubt you'd be able to help me with any of them… Well, maybe you can."

"I'll help you if I can." Roxas said, lowering his key blade.

Exsor crossed her arms over her chest, this would be interesting, to see how Axel phrased this.

"I need to know… if Nobodies have hearts…"

Roxas shook his head. "Not from what I know of them, why?"

Axel sighed and waved Roxas' question away. "When you kill them, do you see a heart leaving their body?"

Once again Roxas shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

Gritting his teeth Axel nodded in understanding. "Oh well, so much for that." He turned his back on Roxas and spoke to Exsor. "We can go now, he wasn't any help."

Exsor nodded and opened a dark portal, preparing to depart through it. She cast one more glance at Roxas, then walked into the portal, Axel right behind her.

"That was weird." Hayner said, looking at the spot where the dark portal had just closed.

"Tell me about it." Sora walked forward and opened the mansion gates. "I wonder why everyone keeps calling me Roxas."

Hayner scratched his head. "The name sounds familiar…" He thought for a moment. "Nope, can't place it."

Sora sighed. "Oh well, maybe the whole Organizations just cracked up."

Donald nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why they wanted to know if Nobodies had hearts…" Sora mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What are Nobodies?" Pence asked, following Hayner into the mansion grounds.

"Oh, I don't know." Sora said quickly, he had forgotten Hayner and the gang had never heard of Nobodies.

Pence shrugged. "But I bet that Axel dude was lying about Kairi, I bet he knows exactly where she is!"

Sora shook his head. "He didn't seem to know, but… I have to find her…" Sora turned to Hayner. "Are you sure the person that took her was wearing a black coat like those two were?"

Hayner nodded. "I'm sure of it! Cept' he was taller and looked a bit stronger. That Axel dude looked kind a scrawny."

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm coming." Sora muttered, looking up at the large window in the mansion. He thought for a second he saw a girl in a white dress standing at the window, but when he looked closer, there was nothing.


	7. Xemnas's Favorite

**Authors Note – **I know things are a bit fast paced in this chapter, but hey, they had a very busy day. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Read and Review.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Axel sighed heavily as he exited the dark portal into the woods outside of the mansion. "Well that was useless." He said loudly, looking up at the sky, his hands behind his head.

Exsor nodded slowly. "But you can't really hold to what he said. Roxas might be in him, but none of Roxas's memories are there. And Sora wouldn't know anything about Nobodies to save his life."

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Axel leaned his back against a tree, thinking. "Hey, Xemnas told us to give him reports on what Roxas was doing… and Roxas said a friend of his… Kairi I think… was taken… do you think Xemnas needs to know about this?"

"It wouldn't hurt to report in…" Exsor said after a moment of thought. "Do you want me to go?"

Axel nodded. "I've never liked talking to the boss."

"Ok, where do you want me to meet you after I report?" Exsor opened a dark portal, she had become rather well at it, Xemnas had made sure of that.

"I think I'll head back to the mansion, see what Roxas is doing in there."

Exsor nodded. "I'll meet you in the white room then?"

"See ya there." With that Axel walked off, a lazy wave of his hand departing Exsor.

With a bit of a sigh Exsor entered the dark portal. As she walked the corridors of darkness she let her mind wonder. For that brief moment Axel had held her close, she felt like she had a heart. She hoped Axel had felt it too, there was just no way she couldn't have a heart… not with the way she felt about him… Shaking her head to clear her mind Exsor chose a door in the darkness and exited her dark portal just outside of Xemnas' room. Taking a deep breath she knocked twice.

"What do you want?"

Opening the door quietly Exsor entered, closing it just as quietly behind her. She lowered her hood and spotted Xemnas, standing in front of his window. "I've come to report, master."

"Already?" Xemnas turned his head to look at Exsor.

"Yes sir. We spoke with Roxas. He says a friend of his, Kairi, was taken by someone from the Organization."

Xemnas frowned. "I never authorized anyone to lay hands on her…" He trailed off, his frown deepening. "And you believe what he says Exsor?"

Exsor nodded. "Yes sir, he seemed rather upset."

"Anything else I need to know about?" Xemnas was opening a dark portal, preparing to leave.

"No sir."

"You've brought me valuable information Exsor, keep it up." He turned away from her. "Oh, and Exsor, be wary, something's happening within the Organization that I don't seem to have control of, don't be bought off by lies."

Before Exsor could ask Xemnas what he meant by that he was gone. Frowning Exsor glanced around her. Now that it was brought to her mind she could feel the difference, looking back she remembered things that didn't seem right then, and now she realized something was indeed going wrong.

"And I have a bad feeling Xaldin's in the middle of it." Quickly opening a portal Exsor disappeared, running through the darkness until she reached the door she needed. Wrenching it open she burst through it, coming out in the white room. She looked around quickly, then proceeded to check all the other rooms in the mansion.

"No Axel." She muttered, running outside. It probably would have been quicker to draw up a portal, but Exsor wasn't thinking of that right now, all she could think about was finding Axel and warning him.

The Organization coat made it mighty hard to run, when she took a quick turn around a tree as she entered the woods she practically fell over, the coat not giving her enough room to maneuver. The farther she ran into the woods the thicker the dread grew, dread that she was too late. She didn't no why she felt like that, there was just a feeling in her… heart? That told her Axel was in danger, she wasn't about to lose Axel, he was the only one she had, she would NOT lose him.

Rounding another curve in the trail Exsor felt the tears rush into her eyes. She couldn't find him, she wouldn't be able to help him, she was going to lose him. _Why didn't I see it sooner? Was I really that ignorant? It was right there in front of me the whole time! If he's hurt I'll never forgive my self. _

Exsor was just about to collapse, the spear of pain in her ribs was too much to bear. Just as she was falling to her knees she saw him, not 10 yards in front of her. But what she saw almost made her break down in tears.

Axel was lying on his stomach on the ground, a small stream of blood coming from his mouth. His chakrams lay deserted at his side, just out of fingers reach. His eyes were closed, one eye swollen slightly from a long, deep cut that ran from his right temple to the bridge of his nose. There were several other cuts on him, his Organization coat littered with them.

Standing shakily to her feet Exsor stumbled toward him, trying in vain to stop her tears. She fell down beside him and reached out a shaking hand to touch his face. Just as she was about to push a strand of his flame red hair behind his ear a booted foot landed on Axel's back, hard enough to make a soft grunt of pain escape Axle's lips.

Quickly pulling herself together Exsor stood up, slowly drawing her eyes up from the persons boot, over their Organization coat, to their hooded face. When the person spoke his voice practically froze Exsor to the spot.

"I bet you thought you were safe, being Xemnas's favorite." Pushing his hood back Exsor's fear was realized, she was now looking up at Xaldin's smirking face.


	8. To Save a Life

**Authors Note – **Hmm, I have 1 review… is my story really that bad? Oh well, I enjoy writing it, so I shall press on! If anyone's reading this… PLEASE! Read and Review! Thanks.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, just Exsor… so… yeah.

"What do you think you're doing Xaldin!" Exsor tried her best to keep her voice from shaking.

"That's not really any of your business, peon. All you need to know is that your little boy friend here isn't doing to well." Xaldin pushed down harder and scraped the heel of his boot back and forth over Axel's back.

"Did you… ki-kill him?" Exsor couldn't help her voice from shaking now.

Xaldin shook his head. "Nah, he's still alive, but just barely. I couldn't afford killing him, although I sure would love to." He picked up his foot and slammed it back down, his face set in a wicked smile.

"What are you going to do to him?" Exsor asked, winching as if the boot had slammed into her back instead of Axel's.

"Oh he'll live, as long as you do as you're told." Xaldin crossed his arms over his chest, his foot still resting on Axel's back.

"What do you want?" Exsor asked sadly, not taking her eyes off of Axel's face.

"Ah, I knew you would see it my way in the end."

"I never said I'd do anything, I just said I'd listen!" Exsor tried to sound strong, but she knew it was useless.

Xaldin chuckled. "All I want is for you to do a bit of undercover work within the Organization."

"You want me to spy on Xemnas?"

"Hmm, more or less. But it'll be a bit more fine tuned then that. You'll report to Saix, he'll be your new master." Xaldin paused. "Oh, and another thing, you won't be allowed to talk to him anymore." Xaldin poked Axel with the toe of his boot. "At least not on a friendly bases."

"And if I don't… don't do what you say?"

Xaldin chuckled again. "Let's just say, your friend won't be around when his heart's ready."

Exsor was silent, they weren't terms at all, if she accepted them then she would be living a dead life. She wouldn't be able to talk to Axel anymore; she'd have to hide everything from everyone. It was suicide! But if she didn't do as Xaldin said… Exsor couldn't bring herself to think of it. As if urging her to make a choice Axel muttered her name, it almost made Exsor lose the little control she had over her self.

"Al…alright." Exsor said, still not looking at Xaldin.

"Good, you can have him back now." Xaldin took his foot off of Axel and rolled him over onto his back with that same foot, taking care to push ever so roughly in the ribs. Xaldin opened a dark portal and watched for a moment as Exsor crouched down next to Axel, wiping some of the blood away with her sleeve. "Oh, by the way Exsor."

Exsor looked up.

"You're a Nobody; you didn't honestly think you could fall in love, did you?" Laughing at Exsor's distress Xaldin left, sealing the portal shut behind him.

Letting her tears fall freely now that Xaldin was gone Exsor tore a long strip off of the shirt she wore under her Organization coat and wrapped it around Axel's forehead crookedly, covering the worst part of the cut across his eye. Bending over she pulled Axel onto her back as best as she could, his weight making her practically bend double. Using all of her remaining strength Exsor opened a portal and carried Axel through it, coming back out in the white room of the mansion. Opening the door Exsor staggered out of the room and headed down to hall to a bed room she had found earlier when she was searching for Axel. Setting him down on the bed Exsor commenced to doctor him up the best she could.

99

Axel woke up slowly, a splitting headache making him wince whenever he moved. Opening his eyes Axel found that he could only see out of one, the other remained closed. Lifting his hand Axel felt the bandage over his eye and then noticed the other make shift bandages that littered his body. Looking up with his one good eye Axel saw Exsor. Her back was turned to him; she was looking out of a small window that looked over the back courtyard of the mansion.

"What happened?" He muttered, watching as Exsor jumped slightly then turned around to him. Her face was drawn and her eyes were blood shot red, dark rings under them. It looked like she had been crying.

"I… don't know. I came back from reporting to Xemnas and couldn't find you. So I went into the woods and found you all beat up…" She looked at the dirty floor. "I was hoping you remembered."

Axel shook his head. "All I remember is following Roxas and his band through the woods, I was about to turn around and come back here when… I don't know."

Exsor nodded. "Well I think we need to head back to Castle Oblivion, you're in no condition to continue the mission."

Axel attempted to stand, but his legs wobbled uncertainly below him. "I'm not abandoning the mission!" He said angrily. "It's going to take more then this to keep me down!"

"We're going back to the Castle!" Exsor's voice was sharp and strong. But when Axel looked into her eyes she only looked away, there was strength in her voice, but not anywhere else.

"… fine, but I'm continuing the mission once I recover!" Axel wobbled and almost fell down. He would have hadn't it been for Exsor grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder, using her strength to hold him up. Axel blushed ever so slightly at her touch, but instead of Exsor coming in close to him she stood rigid and away, trying not to touch him anymore then she needed to. Axel frowned, something had happened while he was out, Exsor wasn't acting like herself.

"Can you walk far enough to reach the Castle?" Exsor asked stiffly.

Axel nodded slowly. "With some help."

Exsor took her free hand and opened a portal, squeezing through its opening with Axel by her side. It took all of her will strength to keep from resting her head on Axel's shoulder, to keep from melting in his arms. She knew that this would be the last time she would ever be this close to him, and the thought almost choked her up again. Exsor mentally shook her head. No, she had to be strong. This was the path she chose, it was no ones fault but her own, and there was no turning back…


	9. Missions on Both Sides

Exsor kicked open the door to Axel's room and pulled him in. He had collapsed on the way, on the verge of being unconscious again. Dragging him by the arms it was all Exsor could do to get him onto his bed. He groaned slightly and rolled his head to the side.

"I'll get Xemnas." Exsor said stiffly, leaving when Axel nodded ever so slightly.

Walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion Exsor didn't rush, she knew Axel would live, Xaldin would make sure of that… In her mind Exsor laughed, it was amazing how things could change so quickly. Earlier that day she had been holding onto Axel, sure as anything that she loved him, that she had a heart to love with. But now… she couldn't lie to herself, she still loved him, but she would never be allowed to love him, and where she had thought there was a heart earlier, there was only an empty void, hollow and dark. All of a sudden she was aware of a presence behind her, and almost as quickly she knew exactly who it was. She stopped walking and waited for the person to catch up with her.

"What do you want, Saix?" Exsor turned her sad eyes to Saix, her new 'master'.

Saix leaned against the wall, his lips set in a slight smirk. "Now, now, Exsor, that's no way to talk to your superiors." When Exsor didn't say anything else Saix continued. "You needn't worry about Axel, I'll take care of him."

"Why do you care about him?" Exsor asked, her voice carefully set in an unemotional, level pitch.

"We wouldn't want to draw unneeded attention from Xemnas. You can go on and tell him your back, but keep Axel's condition to yourself." Saix crossed his arms.

"How do you expect me to explain to him that we're back?" Exsor asked, also crossing her arms.

Saix waved his hand as if what she said was unimportant. "You're a smart little Nobody, you'll think of something." He paused. "Oh, by the way Exsor, I have your first mission."

"What is it?"

"It seems Xemnas has taken on another member, Riku I believe he's called. Find out as much about him as you can, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Exsor muttered sarcastically.

Saix chuckled then disappeared without a sound. Frowning heavily Exsor continued on her way to Xemnas's room, she didn't bother knocking, she knew he was in there, and she wasn't in the mood to be cordial. He was there, as expected, staring out of that window of his. When she slammed the door behind her he slowly turned around, a bit of a confused furrow in his brow.

"And what brings you here in such a foul mood?"

"We've finished the mission." Exsor said, surprised at herself for lying so well, her voice was strong and didn't waver, it was cold and dark, but it was strong.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I thought I asked you to follow Roxas, not just confront him once."

"He's headed to Olympus Coliseum, I figured Demyx could take over the mission." Exsor looked Xemnas straight in the eye, practically begging him to ask her a question she couldn't lie about.

But her silent plea went unheard. "Yes, I guess you're right. Better to have one member on a planet at a time. Good job Exsor, I'll probably send you on missions more often now."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically, turning her back on him and preparing to leave the room.

"Exsor, I'm not going to ask you what's happened."

Exsor turned her head ever so slightly so that she could see Xemnas out of the corner of her eye.

"It's none of my business, and, quite honestly, none of my concern. But don't think you'll be given any leniency if I catch you defying me. Xaldin and Xigbar are already dealing with their punishment."

"Thanks for the warning." Exsor had her hand on the door knob.

"Go to Olympus Coliseum, inform Demyx of his new mission."

Not bothering to answer Xemnas Exsor left, walking silently down the hall, her strides long and purposeful. It was when she was headed down the hallway in which Axel's room was on that Exsor noticed someone ahead of her. He was walking on the opposite side of the hall, heading her way. He was shorter then Saix, and Exsor knew Axel wouldn't be able to walk like that for some time, there was only one other person it could be. When they passed it seemed as if time slowed. Exsor saw his head turned her way, long silverish hair falling over the eyes, eyes that she couldn't see because of a black blindfold. But she paid him no mind, she simply walked by, but then she closed her eyes and let her mind tell her what she needed to know. It was Riku, no doubt about it, he had stopped in the middle of the hallway and was watching her. He then shook his head slightly and pulled up his hood, turned and walked away.

Exsor opened her eyes again and saw Axel at the door of his room, looking back at Riku, then her. There was a fresh bandage over his eye and he looked to be in a sleepy haze.

"Exsor? Where are you going?" He made a move to reach out and touch her but Exsor moved out of his reach and kept walking.

"Go back to bed, before you hurt yourself." She said stiffly, calling up a dark portal and disappearing into it.

_Did I just say that? _Exsor asked herself as she walked through the darkness. _Yes, you did, made you sound just like a bitch too. _Exsor shook her head, what was she turning into? _A pawn, that's exactly what you've become… a pawn between two different groups. _Exsor sighed. _There's nothing I can do now…_ Jamming all of those thoughts to the back of her mind Exsor exited the darkness and entered Olympus Coliseum.


	10. Promises

Pulling her hood up over her head Exsor exited her dark portal and quickly looked around, taking everything in with one sweep of her eyes. She then closed them, clearing her mind as Xemnas had taught her, when there was nothing but darkness and empty space Exsor concentrated on the name Demyx. As if he had called out to her Exsor knew exactly where he was, just inside the underworld. Walking with a fluid movement Exsor made her way to the underworld entrance, standing just outside the doors was a male in red. Slowing her walk Exsor gave herself enough time to observe the person.

He looked to be around middle aged, maybe 30, and he held a huge one handed sword. When he saw her he moved into a guard position, the blade pointed her way.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" He had a deep, strong voice.

"Just passing through." Exsor muttered, sweeping by him as if he weren't worth her time. She half expected him to pursue her, but when he didn't she mentally shrugged and squeezed through the doors, closing it with a louder bang then she had expected.

Even this far in Exsor could feel her limbs becoming sluggish, could feel the power of her element leaking out from under her fingers. She smirked, looking down at her gloved hand; she wouldn't let that go, no matter how hard the underworld pulled. She shook her hand and balled it into a fist, sealing the elemental power inside her body, shutting off all the holes that it might leak through.

Out of the corner of her eye Exsor saw a dark portal beginning to close, the sleeve of an Organization coat leaving through it. _Great, Demyx decided to leave. _But when Exsor closed her eyes, trying to figure out where he was going, she was shocked to find that Demyx was still here, in this room. But what frightened her even more was the fact that his 'signal' was fading… quickly. Looking around wildly Exsor quickly threw back her hood so that she could see better. There! At the back of the large room was something. Doing her best to run in the Organization coat Exsor made her way over to what ever it was. But when she reached it the hard truth hit her full force, dragging her down to her knees, breaking through the strong hold she had on herself.

Demyx was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling with blank eyes. As Exsor lifted his head and held it in her lap she knew there was nothing she could do, he was already starting to fade. When a tear fell on his face Demyx blinked slowly and turned his head ever so slightly so that he could see Exsor better.

"Exsor… what are you doing here?"

Exsor tried to suck up her tears. "I came to give you a mission, so you better stick together!"

Demyx shook his head slowly. "I'm through… Xaldin got me good this time…"

Exsor was so caught up in Demyx that she didn't hear the underworld door open and close again. She didn't hear the four pairs of feet rushing her way, and probably if she had heard it she wouldn't of cared.

"X… Xaldin did this?" Exsor stammered, trying to hold back the anger, the hatred… the pain.

Demyx nodded, he was fading quicker now, his body wasting away right in Exsor's arms. "Can… can you do something… for me?" He asked weakly.

Exsor nodded.

"Tell… Axel… that he'd… always been… my best friend."

"No, you can tell him that Demyx! You'll come back to the Castle with me!"

Demyx shook his head again; his eyes were starting to close. "Promise me… Exsor."

"I… I promise." Exsor hung her head and let the tears fall, dropping her arms to her side limply when Demyx disappeared completely, a content smile on his face. That made two people in the matter of two days… Exsor's body was racked with silent sobs, they were tears for Demyx, but most of all, they were tears for herself, because she knew now what she had to do, and she knew, it would probably be the end of her. Picking up a fist Exsor slammed it into the ground, yelling out as she did. All the holes she had stopped up now burst open, sending shock waves of sharp wind blasting all around her, knocking the people that had been approaching behind her off of their feet.

"Xaldin!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I swear if it's with the last breath I take, I will kill you!"

A hand fell onto her shoulder and Sora's voice flowed into her ears, but it sounded far off, as if he were speaking to her with a sheet of glass between them.

"I'm sorry, about your friend…"

Exsor shrugged his hand off and stood up, pulling herself back together. She felt tired, like she had just run a thousand mile marathon, all she wanted to do was go back to the Castle and fall into her bed to sleep the pain away.

"I've lost friends of mine too."

Exsor turned her blood shot eyes to Sora, they were so red from the tears and the anger that they almost seemed to glow with an evil light. He obviously noticed it, because he took a step back away from her.

"No, no you haven't." Exsor said, her voice didn't waver even though her legs shook from the strain of holding her weight up.

Sora's eyes grew wide. "What, do you know where Kairi is? Riku?" His fear was forgotten in the prospect of learning something about his friends; he walked up closer to Exsor.

Exsor shook her head. "I don't know where Kairi is for sure, but I have a feeling… and Riku's fine…" Why she was talking to the key blade bearer she wasn't sure, maybe she felt oddly attached to him, they had both lost close friends, and they both wanted them back, and were willing to do anything.

"You know where Riku is? Please tell me!"

Exsor hesitated. "I don't think he'd want me to tell you."

Sora frowned. "Why not, what's happened to him."

"Come to Castle Oblivion, if you're willing to risk your life for answers." Exsor then turned and stepped through the dark portal, collapsing just after she sealed it shut.


	11. Arguments and Understanding

She had no clue how long she had been asleep, the last thing she could remember was falling into the darkness… But when she opened her eyes Exsor was in her own room. The white walls blinded her in comparison to the darkness of the portal corridors. Looking around Exsor saw her Organization coat draped over the back of a white chair, she was lying under the covers in only her black bra and her black pants. It was then that she also noticed someone asleep at the large white table in the center of her room. She could hear their soft breathing and the creak of the coat as they moved their head. It was Axel, no doubt about it, there was no one else with hair like that.

Silently getting out of bed she grabbed her coat and quickly pulled it on, how dare Axel undress her like that! When she zipped the front of the coat up Axel jumped and threw his head up, looking at Exsor cloudily for a moment.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head.

Exsor ignored him and walked toward her door, fully aware that Axel got up and was following her.

"Hey, dude, I asked you a question!" Axel grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, a bit of anger in his eyes.

Exsor's anger instantly flared up. "Don't touch me!" She jerked away from his touch.

Axel glared. "Fine, from now on I wont help you out!"

"Good, cuz I don't want your help!" Exsor turned on her heel and stormed off, heading toward the training arena, she needed to take her frustration out on something other then the walls.

Axel stared, his mouth slightly open, then he ran off after her. "What the hell has gotten into you lately!" He practically screamed, flinging open the door that she had just slammed into his face. "One day you're making me feel like I have a heart, the next you're tearing it to pieces!"

Exsor stopped from where she had been bending to pick up some practice weapons. She slowly stood back up straight and took a deep breath, clearing the tears that had rushed to her eyes. "I almost forgot to tell you… Demyx said you were his best friend…"

Axel stopped the angry retort be had been about to give. "What do you mean… were…?"

"Demyx is dead." Exsor said it so matter of factly it surprised even her.

"… dead?" Axel shook his head. "How?"

Exsor's shoulders started to shake. Axel took a step forward, about to reach out and comfort her, thinking she was crying. But instead of crying Exsor burst out laughing, causing Axel to back up quickly, had she really lost it? Was she mad?

"Exsor…?"

"It's so amazing!" Exsor was practically yelling again, still laughing. "How stupid we are! This is all out of our control, we're just a speck of dust in this story! We aren't worth anything!"

Axel shook his head, Exsor wasn't making any sense, then it struck him. "You know what happened that day in the woods… don't you?" Axel lifted a hand and slowly unwound the bandage that was still over his eye, most of it had cleared up, but there was a long, thin red scar that ran the length of the cut, it made it so he couldn't open his right eye all the way.

Exsor nodded slowly, the laughing had stopped and there was a thick tension in the air.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Axel was growing angry again, he clinched his fist around the bandage and threw it at Exsor's feet, neither of them were aware of Riku's presence in the room. "You've been lying to me! This whole time! It's all been a lie!" He gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to lash out at Exsor.

"Do you honestly think I wanted any of this to happen!" Exsor spun around, the anger and pain was back full force. "If I didn't promise him I would do all this then he would have killed you Axel!" Exsor lowered her voice and her head, looking at her shoes. "I couldn't let you die, I wouldn't of been able to stand it…"

Axel blinked, Exsor had saved his life… and all he could do was yell at her… blame her for everything that he didn't like… He took a step forward, offering her a strong rock to lean on. "Exsor… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Exsor took a step back toward the wall, her back against it. "Forget it Axel." She shook her head and opened up a portal into the wall. "I'm not who I used to be." She backed into the portal, quickly trying to seal it.

Axel made to follow Exsor through the portal but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around Axel saw Riku shaking his head beside him.

"She needs time alone, she's been through a lot." Riku let go of Axel when the portal closed.

Axel looked back at the wall then back at Riku. "But she needs my help!"

Once again Riku shook his head. "No, she needs her own help, you'd only make things worse for her."

"Oh, and you would know?"

Riku was silent a moment. "Yes, I would know." Riku tugged on Axel's shoulder. "Come, we need to go before it all starts."

"Before what all starts?" Axel was confused, but he followed Riku.

"Everything." Riku muttered, hurrying out of the room and down the halls, Axel right behind him.


	12. Reunion

Axel didn't care anymore; he followed Riku without a word, not even caring as to where they were going. He just couldn't get over everything that had just happened, what he had just found out about everything. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't, not when Riku was there, no, not when Exsor was gone, he wouldn't cry. It seemed like it was eons ago that he had found his heart, that day when he had first held Exsor, when he had first realized he loved her. And now she was gone, both mentally and physically, she was gone, and Axel couldn't get over the feeling that he would never see her again.

Thinking back on the past few days Axel felt ashamed of himself, he had been so stupid, he had been the damsel in distress, and Exsor had been the hero to save him. He thought back on the first conversation he had with Riku, the night he had been brought back to the castle. Riku had told him everything, about how Axel did have a heart, because he had felt love. He had been told that the only reason Nobodies didn't have hearts was because they wouldn't let themselves. Xemnas was going at it all wrong, the main emotion in the heart was love, and it was the strongest and the most needed. All Nobodies had a heart, it was just dormant, and all it took was love to bring it back out. Did Exsor still have a heart? That day at the mansion told Axel she had one, but now… he didn't know, too many things had gone unsaid, to many things had changed. And to top it all of, Demyx, one of his best buddies, was dead… Who was behind it all? Exsor had mentioned someone, she had said "If I hadn't of done what he said…" Was it someone in the Organization? Riku had said things weren't good in the Organization, but Axel didn't need to be told that, he could tell, it was obvious.Who ever had done all this would pay with their life, Axel clinched his fists to his side. It was only when Riku stopped that Axel looked up to see where they were.

They were just inside Deep Dive city, Castle Oblivion just behind them. It was night and rain was falling ever so slightly.

"What's up?" Axel asked, rubbing his head, there was a dull ache in the back of it.

"Someone's ahead." Riku muttered, motioning for Axel to keep it down.

Axel strained his eyes ahead, but he couldn't see anything, then he looked at Riku's blindfolded face, and with a frown, he closed his eyes as well, maybe there was something to what Xemnas had always talked about. And almost instantly after Axel had cleared his mind, which took some time, he sensed the presence of four people, headed this way.

"You sense em?" Riku asked.

Opening his eyes he saw that Riku was looking at him. Axel nodded. "Who do you think?"

Riku shrugged. "I only have a feeling…" But Riku didn't have time to tell Axel what his feeling was, because just then the four people were on top of them.

Axel quickly drew forth his chakrams, holding them up and preparing to attack.

"Wait, they aren't enemies." Riku put up his own weapon that he had drawn and stood still, waiting for the four to come up to him.

Axel lowered his chakrams but still kept them out. In front of him were the key blade bearer, Donald, Goofy, and… a mouse…? Sora lowered his key blade when he saw Riku, a strange look crossed over his face.

"R…Riku?" Sora walked forward and looked closely at Riku, tears started to form in his eyes. "Riku! It really is you!" Sora grabbed Riku's hands and fell down to his knees. "I looked everywhere for you!"

Riku was looking down at Sora, an emotionless look on his face. "Sora…"

Sora looked up at Riku. "I looked everywhere for you!"

The mouse walked forward toward Riku. "It's good to see you back to yourself, Riku."

Riku nodded at the mouse. "Sora, your Majesty, we need to get away from here…"

Sora stood up and shook his head. "Not without Kairi!"

"Kairi's not in there Sora."

"But, she said to come here if I wanted answers…" Sora looked like he was about to break down.

"Who did?" Riku asked, looking over his shoulder cautiously.

Sora shrugged sadly. "I don't know, she never said her name. She was from the Organization… We found her at Olympus Coliseum, she was all bent out of shape about her friend dying, said she was going to kill some guy if it was the last thing she did."

"Exsor." Axel muttered. "Did she say any name?" Axel took a step forward so that he was noticed.

Sora thought for a moment. "Xaldiv?"

"Xaldin…" Axel shook his head, so that was the person behind it all, Xaldin. He turned to Riku. "I have to go find her, she won't win that battle."

Riku shook his head. "Who knows where she is by now."

"But I have to find her!" Axel practically yelled.

"We can look together." Sora said, looking at Axel. "I'm searching for someone too."

Axel thought for a second then nodded. "I'll help you if you help me."

Sora nodded and held out his hand. Axel took his hand and they shook on the deal.

"Now can we please get out of here?" Riku begged, once again looking over his shoulder.

Mickey looked at Riku for a second then spoke. "I think we better do as Riku says guys."

Sora nodded and quickly followed behind Riku as he hurried down the street, the rain falling a bit heavier now. Axel looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall into his face, it was always raining in Deep Dive City, why, he had no clue, probably because Xemnas had created it. He walked after Riku last, hoping that he found Exsor before she found Xaldin.

They had barely taken ten steps before all hell broke lose.


End file.
